1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a knockdown reusable container and, more particularly, to a container assembled from several panels having interfitting edges and which are secured together by recessed, spring metal clips.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of reusable shipping containers have been developed and are in common use. A serious disadvantage of many such containers is that they must be shipped back to the point of origin in order to be reused. The space required to ship such containers back to their point of origin may be reduced by using boxes formed from panels which may be disconnected from each other and stacked. Many of these existing knockdown containers are difficult to assemble and disassemble while others are not sufficiently sturdy to withstand shocks incurred during shipping. The concept of fabricating a knockdown container from panels having notched edges which interlock with each other is well known in the art. Examples of such containers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,692,201 issued to Garduna and U.S. Pat. No. 3,599,822 issued to Johnson.
The use of edge clips to join panels together is also conventional as evidenced by U.S. Pat. No. 933,846 issued to Mengel and U.S. Pat. No. 3,323,674 issued to Nist, Jr. However, a serious disadvantage of these panel structures is that the clips project above the surface of the panels thereby preventing the containers from freely sliding past each other. Furthermore, as the clips of one container strike the clips of another container, the clips may be inadvertantly removed from the container causing the container to break apart during shipment. Another disadvantage of prior art knockdown containers utilizing edge clips is that the clips are not easily removed thus increasing the time and effort required to disassemble the container.
Although U.S. Pat. No. 3,374,914 issued to Adam does provide a recessed strap for holding the panels together, the structure for recessing the strap is not formed in the same operation as the panel notching but must be performed in a separate manufacturing step. Furthermore, the shipping container disclosed in the Adam patent does not utilize a clip, but instead utilizes a strap with which extends completely around the periphery of the container.